Gaara is down the Rabbit Hole
by nappa-kakarotto
Summary: Gaara gets sucked into wonderland! While there, he encounters weird things that want to eat him and other such! But, with the rebellious Prince of Hearts at his side, he just might live, and fall in love. NejiGaa
1. Chapter 1

Gaara in Wonderland

Summary: Gaara gets sucked into wonderland! While there, he encounters weird things that want to eat him and other such! But, with the rebellious Prince of Hearts at his side, he just might live, and fall in love. NejiGaa

A/N: I just REALLY wanted to write this, so here we are. It's been stuck in my head, and now it's finally here and I feel happy to be writing this. Enjoy please!

"DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP!" Temari yelled angrily. Kankuro looked up at her with a lazy expression on his face.

"Aw… But this is so booooring…" he said, his eyes drooping. Temari scowled and hit Kankuro on the head with the book she was holding.

"I really don't care! So, shut up, pay attention, and DON'T FALL ASLEEP!" Gaara sighed as he watched his two siblings fight. Honestly, they got into such big fights over such small things. So, Kankuro fell asleep while Temari was talking about some book Shikamaru had given her on their last anniversary. Did that really mean they had to have a big fight over it? Gaara didn't think so, but now that the fight had started, there was no way in hell he was getting in the middle of that. Gaara sighed again and stepped out of the room. Today was a nice day. Maybe he should go out, since he didn't very often. Deciding to go for a walk, Gaara stepped out into the outside.

'I like days like this…' Gaara thought to himself. 'It's not too hot here in Suna, and it lets me think.' He walked away from the buildings towards some of the hills of sand. They were large and soft, like he wasn't actually in sand, but in some kind of fur. As he was walking, he noticed something strange.

There was a large hole at the base of one of the sand hills.

Curious, Gaara wandered up to it. 'What the hell is this?' he wondered. He looked down the hole, and realized he couldn't see the bottom. Suddenly, a large gust of wind came up, ands Gaara felt himself fall in.

"Oh, shit!" he yelled as he fell. After falling for what seemed like forever, he suddenly hit a cold marble floor. "What. The. HELL?" Gaara said as he picked himself off the floor. He looked over and saw a door.

"Hello! I am the door! Give me the password and I'll let you pass on through!" the stupid door replied too happily to Gaara. Gaara got up, grabbed the door knob and started pulling it as hard as he could.

"OW! What are you doing? That hurts!" the door yelled. Gaara responded by pulling harder.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I, WHAT IS GOING ON, AND LET ME THE HELL THROUGH!" Gaara yelled. The door let out a yelp and started to struggle in Gaara's grip.

"Owowowowowow! Ok, ok! Just let go of me!" Gaara let go and the door's knob twisted a few times. "Ok, here. I'll let you through now. And, for next time, the password is 'roasted chestnuts'." Gaara just rolled his eyes. Did that really just happen with a DOOR? He really didn't care as the door opened. He stepped through the doorway and saw some weird world.

Gaara looked around and saw blue palm trees and red grass everywhere. The water flowing in a river off to his right was the oddest shade of purple. Gaara took a few steps and heard the door behind him close. 'Great… What a useful door…' he thought to himself.

He began following the river, hoping it might lead him to somewhere he might be able to stay at. He was walking for a few hours, when suddenly he saw a hooded figure on the other side of the river.

"Who's there?" the figure called out. Gaara hid behind a tree, not knowing really what else to do. He suddenly heard nothing, and he was about to check for the figure again when he heard right next to his ear, "You know, that's not exactly the best hiding place ever."

The voice was velvety, and it sent shivers down Gaara's spine. Gaara spun around to look at who this mystery person was. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the figure. The man had pale eyes with the slightest tinge of lavender to them. He had long brunette hair that flowed like water out of the hood of the brown cloak he was wearing. It took Gaara a moment to formulate any words.

"Wh-who are you?" Gaara asked, knowing his voice was shaking and waivering. The man suddenly had a serious look on his face, one of which Gaara thought suited him well.

"You're not from the castle, right?" the man asked. Gaara felt very confused.

"What castle?" Gaara may have been confused, but he still had his usual monotone. The man let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, you're not from the castle. Well, then, I'm Neji. Hyuuga Neji. The Prince of Heart Castle," Neji announced with an air of arrogance. Gaara scoffed at him. "What?" he asked indignantly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm the Kazekage of Suna," Gaara said, letting just a little bit of arrogance enter his voice. Neji's eyes widened then.

"What's a Kazekage?" he asked. Gaara facepalmed. Right, of course this guy wouldn't know that. He was in some weird place anyway.

"It's the leader of Sunagakure." Neji suddenly seemed very impressed.

"Ah, I see. That is very impressive," he said, trying not to let the tone of admiration enter his voice. Gaara chuckled a little.

"Well, yes it is. Wait- do you know the geography of this place?" Gaara suddenly asked. Neji nodded. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Why don't you travel with me? I need a way out of here, and judging by the fact that you are avoiding people from the castle, I will help keep whoever they are off of you." This time, Neji chuckled.

"And what makes you think that you can keep the guards off of me?" he asked. Gaara scoffed.

"To become Kazekage, you have to be the best shinobi in your village. And since I'm kazekage… You can see where I'm going, right?" Gaara said. Neji nodded.

"Fine. You have yourself a deal then." Neji stuck his hand out, and Gaara shook it. "Now, which way are you going?"

Gaara facepalmed yet again.

A/N: Ok! Chapter one is done! Yes, they are all OOC, but whatever! I know, I need to work on _Just Be Friends_, but this came to me, and I really needed to write it. I hope you all understand. So… Tell me what all of you think! Please review!

Thank you!

-Nappa


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, Folks

Gaara is Down the Rabbit Hole

A/N: Hellloooooo! I had a lot of time today (and yesterday) so; yes the new chapter is out today! Ok! So, to answer the two questions I got: 1. I prefer happy endings, so yes! It will be a happy ending. ;) 2. Yes, I will be continuing this to the very end! N-nani? I'm the first wonderland NejiGaa fic? AWESOME! I feel so proud! Haha, anyway, thanks to: Kakarotto, my partner in fanfic crime, my Mom for my computer, and Oooooooooh for the awesome review! NejiGaa isn't very popular among yaoi fans, but it should be! Whoa- you know what, I'm going to stop rambling and let's get on with the fic!

-Nappa

"So… Gaara… How did you get here?" Neji asked. He and Gaara had been wandering for a few hours now, and they were making small conversations here and there (although they always ended when Gaara inexplicably stopped talking back). Gaara looked over at Neji with what could only be described as a bored expression on his face.

"I was out for a walk when I found a hole. I got curious, went in, and here I am." Neji sighed a little. It seemed like Gaara was going to be difficult about everything. Gaara, on the other hand, was yelling at himself for liking the way Neji looked. He had never thought a guy looked nice before.

"Er… I see…" Neji said. Man, talking to Gaara was like talking to a jar of dirt. Sure, you could go around singing that you've got a jar of dirt, but it never would talk or be more than just a jar of dirt. Deciding that what he just thought was really mean, he determined that talking to Gaara was like talking to a rock. It never talked back (unless there was something else making you hear the rock talk). "Which way did you come from?"

"For the last time, I came from up the river. I came through some stupid door that shut behind me after I walked out of it," Gaara responded sounding annoyed. Neji nodded and thought, 'A door…?'

"Are you sure that it was a door? Because as far as I remember, doors don't talk or just appear out of nowhere-" Neji was cut off by a large, catlike, and incredibly nasty smelling thing walked out in front of them. It reminded Gaara of a certain brother he had at home.

"Neji, what the hell is _that_?" Gaara asked _very_ nicely. Neji sighed and drew out a sword from what seemed like thin air.

"Just a cat gone horribly wrong," Neji replied casually. Gaara looked at the cat and saw that it had two tails.

"Uh… You do realize that it has two tails, right?" Gaara asked. Neji's eyes suddenly widened and he put the sword away.

"We better run, then. Because, that's the Futamata. The two tailed beast!" Neji yelled as he grabbed Gaara's arm and started running. Gaara started running as well, when the Futamata turned and spotted them. It seemed to smile at them for a second, and then it took off after them.

"Quickly! Over there!" Neji yelled as he spotted a large bush they could hide in. He and Gaara ducked into it, and they were very surprised when they felt themselves falling. They hit a hard dirt floor.

"You know what? Why does it seem like a 'throw-Gaara-down-a-fricking-hole' Day? What is up with all these holes?" Gaara yelled. Neji looked over at him.

"Holes are just a part of being here, Gaara. I have fallen in many in my life. Just get used to it," Neji replied. Gaara shot him a cold glare, although he doubted Neji could have seen it in the dark. He could only just barely make out Neji's figure in this hole.

"U-um… Is someone down there?" they then heard a soft female voice call down to them. Gaara suddenly heard Neji start cussing under his breath. "Neji-nii-san? Is that you?" the girl called. Neji sighed.

"Yeah, it's me, Hinata-chan," he called up, sounding defeated. Gaara was wondering why this Hinata had called Neji "Neji-nii-san". Was he her older brother?

"Ah! Hang on just a minute! I'll go get Papa!" she said as they heard footsteps.

"No! Don't call Hiashi-sama!" But it was too late. The girl was already gone.

"'Neji-nii-san', huh?" Gaara said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up. Right now, you and I are about to be a whole new world of trouble," Neji said solemnly. Gaara could detect the defeat and fear in Neji's voice. What was so bad about this Hiashi-sama?

"Hyuuga Neji." They both turned towards the top of the hole. They could make out the figure of a man up there. "Grab this rope and pull yourself up. Afterwards, your guest may do the same." A rope was thrown down to them. Neji grabbed it and then started climbing up it. Gaara followed after him.

The man was tall, and he had the same hair and eyes as Neji. But, there was something about his face that was much colder and harder than Neji's. The girl, who Gaara presumed was Hinata, also had the same eyes and hair, but she looked soft and bashful, the total opposite of the man.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji said as he bowed to this man. When Neji straightened up, the man smacked Neji across the face, leaving a giant red mark.

"You have disgraced this family by running away, and now you are found with a stranger? You know that associating with people not of our world is strictly forbidden!" he said. Neji kept this stoic look on his face. "For this crime, you must be punished." Neji then wasn't stoic. Neji looked terrified.

Gaara couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going to happen to him as these weird guards took them away.

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaand…. There you go! Chapter 2 is complete! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
